When the Sun Rises
by kkyu32
Summary: Tiba-tiba terbayang jika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menghilang dari hidupnya. Cerai. Bagaimana hidupnya jika bercerai dengan Kyuhyun? Siapa yang akan menyuruhnya makan sayur? Siapa yang akan membukakan gordeng setiap pagi? Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak berani membayangkan semuanya. Hampa. Itulah yang dirasakan Siwon sekarang./WONKYU FIC/ONESHOOT/DLDR/RnR! :)


**Title : When the Sun Rises**

**Length : OneShot**

**Main Cast : WonKyu, SiBum**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior adalah milik mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam wajah dan nama. Kalo Kyuhyun sih punya saya /plak**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, BL**

* * *

Matahari pagi bersinar cukup cerah hari ini. Sesosok laki-laki tampan masih bergumul dengan mimpinya dialam bawah sadarnya itu merasa terganggu dengan itu.

"Ck." Ia berdecak kesal. Mencoba membuka matanya, tapi sedikit menyipit karena cahaya masuk dari jendela yang baru saja dibuka.

"Pagi, hyung."Sapa seorang namja manis.

"Kenapa kau membuka jendelanya?!" Bentak Siwon kesal.

"Sudah pukul delapan pagi. Hyung kan harus pergi ke kantor. Mandilah." Ujarnya lembut. Menghampiri sang suami yang saat ini sudah memejamkan matanya kembali karena rasa kantuknya yang tak tertahan. Apalagi kemarin ia pulang tengah malam karena kedatangan tamu penting dari Jepang.

"Setelah mandi, makanlah. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu." Lanjutnya lagi. Tanpa menjawab apapun Siwon beranjak mengambil selembar handuk dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Hyung! Sarapannya sudah siap. Ayo makan!" Kyuhyun meletakkan telur mata sapi dipiring untuk Siwon. Siwon hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau makan saja sendiri." Ujar Siwon lalu berjalan kearah pintu apartemen mereka. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Hyung." Panggilnya lagi.

"Apalagi?" Tanya Siwon malas. Ia menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang menunduk. Menatap kakinya sendiri.

"Tentang perceraian kita…" Ujarnya ragu. Tangannya tak berhenti meremas kaus oblong putih yang ia pakai.

"Kita akan mengurusnya nanti malam. Siapkan saja surat cerainya. Akan aku tanda tangani nanti malam." Ujar Siwon datar kemudian beranjak pergi.

Sepeninggal Siwon, Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Mengusap perutnya lembut.

"Kau tenang, ne? Umma dan appa tidak akan bercerai. Umma akan perjuangkan semuanya untukmu." Ujarnya lembut.

.

.

.

"Pagi, Wonnie." Siwon menoleh saat mendapati tangan seputih salju memeluk lehernya. Ia tersenyum manis

"Pagi, Kibummie." Sapanya, dan kemudian kembali focus kearah dokumen-dokumen yang harus ia tanda tangani.. Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan mengacuhkanku." Ujarnya kesal. Siwon menoleh kearah Kibum kemudian menghela napasnya. "Aku tak mengacuhkanmu, sayang." Siwon menarik Kibum keatas pangkuannya. Mencium pipi namja manis itu.

"Kau mengacuhkanku tadi." Siwon tertawa kecil. "Sekarang sudah tidak lagi, bukan?" Tanya Siwon. Kibum tersenyum manis kemudian memeluk Siwon. Meletakkan kepalanya didada Siwon.

"Bagaimana?"Tanya Kibum lagi. Siwon mengerutkan dahinya. "Bagaimana apanya?" Tanyanya.

"Perceraianmu dengan Kyuhyun." Lanjutnya. Siwon terdiam sejenak.

"Kami akan segera mengurusnya. Nanti malam aku akan menandatangani surat cerai dan mengurus hal-hal lainnya besok." Jelasnya. Kibum tersenyum senang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Siwonnie."

"Aku juga, Kibummie."

.

.

.

"Kau harus menjaga kandunganmu dengan baik, Kyuhyun-ssi." Sang dokter menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan serius.

"Apa seserius itu?"Tanya Kyuhyun

"Kandunganmu lemah. Umurnya masih 4 minggu dan kau tahu sendiri, tubuhmu tidak terlalu kuat. Dan itu berdampak pada kandunganmu. Jangan terlalu stress atau terlalu lelah." Nasehat sang dokter. Dokter Kim sudah menjadi dokter langganan Kyuhyun sejak pertama kali ia tahu kalau ia hamil. Dokter paruh abad itu sudah mengetahui bagaimana kesehatan Kyuhyun dan selalu menasehati namja yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Ah.. Ne. Aku akan menjaga kandunganku." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyum kecil.

"Ingatlah Kyuhyun-ssi. Sedikit saja kau ceroboh, kau bisa kehilangan anakmu. Aku harap kau menjaga kesehatanmu." Dokter Kim menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dan tersenyum. Kyuhyun membalas senyumannya.

"Ini hasil checknya. Jangan lupa serahkan pada suamimu. Agar ia bisa menjaga kalian berdua." Ucapan dokter Kim sedikit menohok hati Kyuhyun. Tapi ia berusaha menutupi kesedihannya.

"Ne. Terima kasih dokter Kim."

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya lelah. Setelah keluar dari ruang dokter, Kyuhyun mendudukan kembali dirinya dikursi. Ia menatap amplop cokelat yang yang diserahkan dokter Kim padanya tadi.

"Aku harus memberitahu Siwon hyung tentang ini." Ujarnya, sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari Rumah sakit dan memanggil taksi.

.

.

.

_**KLEK**_

Kyuhyun memasukan password untuk membuka pintu apartemennya dan Siwon. Tubuhnya sudah lelah dan matanya sudah hampir menutup diperjalanan pulang tadi.

"Lampunya menyala? Apa Siwon hyung sudah pulang?" Kyuhyun bermonolog. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan tubuhnya terpaku disana. Jantungnya berdebar keras dan air matanya meleleh begitu saja. Tangan kanannya yang kosong menghapus air matanya walau gemetar.

Apa yang ia lihat sekarang? Siwon dan Kibum sedang bergumul berciuman diatas tempat tidurnya dan Siwon. Bahkan saat ini Siwon sudah tak memakai atasan lagi.

"Si-Siwon h-hyung…" Panggilnya dengan suara bergetar. Siwon menoleh. Matanya melebar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, huh?! Keluar!" Bentaknya membuat Kyuhyun mundur beberapa langkah. Jantungnya makin berdetak tak karuan karena tak percaya dengan bentakkan Siwon.

"Hyung. Ada yang harus aku bicarakan padamu." Tangannya masih menggenggam erat amplop cokelat yang ia dapat dari dokter Kim tadi.

"Aku tak ingin bicara padamu. Jadi lebih baik kau pergi!" Bentak Siwon lagi. Tangan Kibum masih melingkar dileher Siwon dengan erat. Wajahnya seolah-olah tanpa dosa.

"Tapi kita harus bicara!" Bentak Kyuhyun. Napasnya sudah terengah-engah. Air matanya sudah membasahi seluruh wajahnya. Membuat wajah tirus namja manis itu berantakan.

"AKU TAK PEDULI! SEKARANG KAU KELUAR DARI KAMARKU!" Bentak Siwon yang emosinya sudah tersulut.

"Kau dengar bukan? Siwon menyuruhmu untuk keluar. Dan bukankah sebentar lagi kau akan bercerai dengannya? Lebih baik kau pergi dari rumah ini." Ujar Kibum sinis.

Kyuhyun meremas tangannya. "Kau namja murahan." Ujarnya emosi. Air matanya masih terus keluar dari mata indahnya.

"Beraninya kau mengejek Kibum, huh? Bukankah kau yang namja murahan? Kemana saja kau baru pulang pukul sepuluh malam?! Jangan-jangan kau habis menjual tubuhmu." Mata Kyuhyun melebar mendengar tuduhan Siwon.

"Aku tak percaya hyung menganggapku 'semurah' itu." Siwon menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. hatinya mencelos melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah berantakan. Matanya merah, air mata sudah membanjiri wajahnya. Matanya menangkap sebuah amplop cokelat yang sedari tadi Kyuhyun genggam.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. "Ini bukan hal yang penting." Ujarnya kemudian merobek amplop cokelat itu menjadi dua.

"Jika kebahagiaan hyung adalah bercerai denganku, maka akan aku lakukan. Aku akan menandatangani surat cerainya. Hyung tinggal menandatanganinya nanti. Kapanpun bisa. Aku pergi." Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya. Berlari kecil keluar dari apartemennya. Isak tangisnya terdengar ditelinga Siwon.

Siwon terdiam sejenak. Apa dirinya sejahat itu? Apa yang barusan ia ucapkan? Ia menuduh istrinya sendiri sebagai seorang pelacur.

Matanya tertuju pada amplop cokelat yang dirobek Kyuhyun tadi. Penasaran dengan isinya. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan meraih amplop cokelat yang tergeletak dilantai.

Matanya melebar saat melihat isi amplop itu. Kertas-kertas hasil pemeriksaan kandungan istrinya terjatuh dari tangan Siwon yang bergetar.

"Kyuhyun… hamil?" Ujarnya tak percaya. Ia ingat betul. 4 minggu yang lalu, saat ia pulang dengan kondisi mabuk… Ia… ia menyentuh Kyuhyun. Ia masih ingat air mata namja manis itu. suaranya yang berteriak kesakitan. tapi keesokan harinya ia tak berpikir kalau Kyuhyun adalah salah satu namja yang beruntung karena memiliki rahim dan bisa memiliki anak.

Siwon berlari keluar dari apartemennya. Mengacuhkan semua panggilan dan teriakan Kibum. Dikepalanya hanya ada satu orang. Kyuhyun. Kyuhyunnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memeluk dirinya sendiri. Tubuhnya mulai menggigil kedinginan. Akhirnya ia menyerah. Ia duduk dipinggir trotoar. Tak kuasa menahan letih.

"Bertahanlah, sayang. Umma akan menjagamu." Ujarnya lirih. tak lama kemudian air matanya kembali mengalir. Ia memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan air mata mengalir menuruni pipi tirusnya. Lelah. Ia lelah jika harus seperti ini terus. Kyuhyun mencintai Siwon. Tapi tidak begini…

Kyuhyun ingat betul tatapan mata Siwon saat pertama kali melihatnya. Benci. Ya. Orang tua Siwon menjodohkan Siwon dengan dirinya. Saat bertemu Siwon menolak Kyuhyun mentah-mentah. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya bisa diam dan menunduk. Kyuhyun hanya orang biasa yang tidak punya apa-apa. Karena kebaikannya pada Nyonya Choi, sehingga nyonya Choi menyukainya dan menjodohkannya dengan Siwon.

Kyuhyun sendiri tak masalah. Bahkan senang karena ia mencintai Siwon sejak pertama kali melihat namja itu. Tapi tidak dengan Siwon… Namja itu begitu membencinya. Bahkan tiga bulan setelah pernikahan mereka, Siwon tidak pernah menyentuhnya. Hanya saat itu Siwon menyentuhnya, satu bulan yang lalu saat namja itu mabuk.

Kyuhyun sadar. Harusnya ia tidak menikah dengan Siwon. Siwon tidak mencintainya. Seharusnya ia sadar kalau Siwon tidak bahagia menikah dengannya.

Mungkin cerai memang jalan yang terbaik. Setidaknya Siwon bisa bahagia.

Siwon berlari secepat mungkin. Matanya menatap sekeliling. Mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Ia benhenti sejenak. Mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya. Keringat sudah membasahi kemeja putihnya yang berantakan. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk dikursi dipinggir jalan. Melepas lelahnya.

_"hyung, makanannya sudah siap. Kau makanlah. Aku tidak mau kau sakit."_

_"hyung, aku sudah menyiapkan air panas. Cepat mandi sebelum airnya dingin!"_

_"Matahari pagi sehat untukmu. Jadi aku akan membuka gordeng setiap pagi!"_

Siwon tersenyum kecil. Kyuhyun begitu perhatian padanya. Selalu menyuruhnya makan sayur, padahal namja manis itu tidak pernah mau makan sayur. Selalu menunggunya pulang dari kantor dan memasakan air panas untuknya. Istri yang sempurna bukan?

Tiba-tiba terbayang jika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menghilang dari hidupnya. Cerai. Bagaimana hidupnya jika bercerai dengan Kyuhyun? Siapa yang akan menyuruhnya makan sayur? Siapa yang akan membukakan gordeng setiap pagi? Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak berani membayangkan semuanya. Hampa. Itulah yang dirasakan Siwon sekarang.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesosok namja yang ingin menyebrang. Tangan namja itu memegangi perutnya. Dan Siwon tahu, itu adalah Kyuhyun. Siwon memicingkan matanya. Ia melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang kesakitan. Siwon segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan berlari kearah Kyuhyun.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sebuah truk melintas dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dan yang lebih buruk lagi, Kyuhyunnya… tiba-tiba jatuh terduduk diatas aspal sambil memeluk perutnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Seru Siwon. Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Siwon hyung…" Panggilnya lemah.

"KYUHYUN-AH MINGGIR! AWAS!" Kyuhyun menoleh kearah samping saat matanya menangkap cahaya terang dari arah samping. Matanya membulat saat melihat truk dengan kecepatan tinggi mendekatinya.

"KYUHYUN-AH!"

_**BRAK!**_

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Siwon membuka matanya. Melihat sekelilingnya. Putih… Ini… Dikamarnya? Matanya memicing saat merasakan cahaya matahari menusuk matanya.

Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap wajahnya dengan cemas.

"Hyung… apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau mimpi buruk?" Tanyanya dengan nada cemas. Siwon hanya terdiam dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Kyuhyun mengusap wajah Siwon yang penuh keringat.

"Hyung? apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Siwon mengangguk pelan. Matanya masih menatap kearah Kyuhyun.

"Sudah pukul delapan pagi. Hyung kan harus pergi ke kantor. Mandilah." Ujarnya lembut. Siwon masih terdiam.

"Setelah mandi, makanlah. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu." Lanjutnya. Kyuhyun beranjak pergi keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke dapur.

Siwon masih terdiam. Kyuhyun yang berdarah masih melekat dipikirannya.

Apa tadi… hanya mimpi?

Ya… itu semua pasti hanya mimpi. Perlahan senyum lebar terukir diwajah Siwon. Ia berlari keluar dari kamar. Membuka pintu dengan semangat kemudian ia menuju ke dapur.

Senyumnya semakin melebar saat melihat Kyuhyun sedang memakai kaus putih sambil memasak omelet. Siwon berjalan kearah Kyuhyun kemudian memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun dari belakang. Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak saat merasakan seseorang memeluk pinggangnya.

"Si-Siwon hyung…" Siwon hanya diam. Meletakan kepalanya dibahu Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae, Kyu. Jeongmal saranghae." Ia mengecup leher Kyuhyun, dan pipi Kyuhyun hingga bibir merah istrinya. Kyuhyun hanya menatap Siwon tak percaya. Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya bingung. Matanya mengerjap lucu membuat Siwon gemas.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyu. Hanya itu." Ujarnya lagi.

"Na-Nado saranghae, Siwon hyung." Siwon kembali memeluk Kyuhyun. tetapi kali ini dari depan.

"Hyung…" Panggil Kyuhyun. "Hm?" Jawab Siwon. Masih dengan posisi berpelukan.

"Soal perceraian kita-" Perkataan Kyuhyun terputus karena Siwon membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman manis.

"Jangan bicarakan hal itu. kita tak akan bercerai. Kita akan merawa anak kita bersama." Siwon mengelus perut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"H-hyung tahu darimana kalau aku hamil?"Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kau tak perlu tahu. Yang perlu kau tahu sekarang adalah kita akan selalu bersama. Dan aku sangat mencintaimu, Kyu." Mata Kyuhyun berair. Tak percaya dengan semua kata-kata Siwon. Siwon tersenyum tulus.

"Jangan menangis. Nanti baby kita sedih kalau melihat ummanya menangis." Siwon berlutut lalu mengelus perut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menghapus air matanya.

"Ne, hyung!" Ujar Kyuhyun.

_Ya Tuhan… terima kasih atas semua yang kau perlihatkan padaku. Kini aku sadar betapa berharganya Kyuhyun untukku. Dan Kau menyadarkanku. Betapa aku mencintainya._

**END**

**.**

**.**

**Hai hai! xD kembali dengan oneshot. dr minggu kemarin ngejanjiin oneshot tapi ada aja yang bikin gak mood buat. ide untuk FF ini tiba-tiba muncul aja pas lagi ngerjain soal UAS. What the?! Sampe stress sendiri tadi.**

**smoga memuaskan yah xD udah lama gak nulis jadi sorry kalau kata-katanya ada yang kurang bagus penyusunannya dan ada typo. ^^ di FF selanjutnya akan aku buat lagi yang lebih bagus. ^^**

**Don't Forget to leave a Review**

**Pengen tahu pendapat kalian tentang FF ini. :) walau ngga aku balas tapi aku baca lho ^^**

**Akhir kata,**

**Thank You**

**-kkyu32-**


End file.
